Beauty Shows Itself with a bit of Cruelty
by Aesthetic-Plastic
Summary: Marluxia, following an odd urge meets Zexion in Castle Oblivion's upper-level kitchen and joins him for tea. One Shot--Crappy Summary


**Pairing:** MaruZeku

**Warnings:** DOM-UKE!Zexion, abuse, blood, sex, all things that you could expect out of a bondage-esk lemon.

**A/N:** I swear I don't only write pr0nz. D: Even though I have 2/4 of my stories that are solely for that purpose I promise I do write other stuff! Speaking of which I'll get back to my big MaruZeku multichapter sometime soon. I just haven't really had the time and this is a GIFT FIC for my Marluxia. A rushed gift fic, but still C:

I like the idea that Zexion isn't just a useless uke that can be pinned and dominated (like he is soooo much in fan fiction) so why not give him a turn "wearing the pants" so to speak. Hope you guys enjoy 8D

I apologize if there are any typos.

**DISCLAIMER---**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND CHAIN OF EVENTS**

**DUN TAKE MY MONEY D,:**

**

* * *

  
**

He couldn't quite name what had drawn him from his room that evening. Perhaps it was just restless behavior from having been locked up in Castle Oblivion with his new position as its lord. Easily, it could be passed off as that, why else would one awaken in the middle of the night and have such a powerful urge to travel to the kitchen? No low growl in his stomach encouraging having him go forth, nor any unbearable thirst. If he had paid even the slightest attention to anything but fulfilling this need he may have noticed he didn't even feel as if he were walking, but being pulled instead. His feet felt unusually light and with such slow movements, he seemed to be moving towards his destination with considerable speed. At a few moments, he felt his stomach lurch with the movement, but he just passed it off as him being drowsy. This trip to the kitchen may be very well just what he needed. Surely, he would only require a cold glass of water and feel much more rational. Then he would be able to clearly see what had beckoned him from his room.

As Marluxia entered the kitchen nearly every "out of place" feeling had vanished and he traveled over to the sink. Reaching up to retrieve a glass he saw another person sitting at the table, half obscured by shadow. Setting down the glass he looked closer at the assumed person, who was brought into full light with a single stretch and turn of a page. It was none other then Zexion, number VI of the Organization.

His blue-tinted slate hair fell on to his face with an unintentional sort of elegance, brow relaxed in a soft, distant sort of expression, entranced in whatever book he was reading. In front of him was a teapot and a cup, vapor rising from the brim in complex twists. Marluxia was thankful that the other Nobody was completely oblivious to his presence. He hadn't seen much of this particular member, for he like Vexen and Lexaeus chose to keep himself separate from the other members in the castle. As it has been made clear by the Chilly Academic, they found associating with them, the Neophytes, degrading and would never show their faces on the upper levels unless absolutely necessary.

However, he did have some knowledge on number VI. He seemed to be an avid reader, as if his weapon being more or less a book was no indication to that. He was one of the younger-appearing members, still stuck in his teenage years, yet far more intelligent then a large portion of the other Nobodies. Ienzo, his Somebody, was the youngest apprentice of Ansem the Wise, making him one of the senior members of the Organization, and most importantly he was as loyal as a lap dog to Xemnas. Over all he seemed to be nothing but a kid who was too smart for his own good; a harmless geek.

Said geek made a very audible yawn, stretching again and setting his book down. Giving his shoulders a quick roll, he cracked his neck, and happened to see Marluxia out of his peripherals. At once his at ease expression changed to a far different one, an intense glare had replaced the dreamy look as he faced his 'Superior' Pink-haired Nobody. "XI, what are you doing roaming the Castle at this hour?" He spoke with the harsh tone one might take while scolding a small child. Ignorant, or uncaring that Zexion's rank was supposed to be below his.

"_Zexion_, I was not aware that this was _your_ Castle to do whatever you please." Marluxia raised a brow, casting the teen a condescending look, "If anyone were to be surprised it should be me, should it not? You choose to isolate yourself in the basements, rarely coming above ground. So why should I not pull rank on _you_ and deliver a punishment for a lack of respect shown to me?"

Zexion's eye's cast down, a pink flush taking over his pale skin, "I apologize XI for speaking when I should not have. You had just…surprised me. I hardly expected you to show up here at this hour, or I would have made sure to stay away from this area."

The Assassin was mildly shocked at how formal the boy was. Compared to Vexen's often irrational behavior, Zexion had seemed so refined. "It's fine, I won't punish you for reading in a communal area."

"Still sir, I feel as if I am giving us who prefer to stay in the lower levels of this castle a bad reputation." The boy's eye's looked up, meeting his own, "Do you care for tea?"

Marluxia allowed himself to glance the younger Nobody over. The look he was giving him was almost seductive, bright blue eyes resting on him, looking so lustfully innocent, pleading him, no, _begging_ him to stay. He pulled on his hair to take his mind from the road it was going on. There is no possible way that such a prideful member of the Organization would plan to seduce him for whatever reason. He was merely attempting to fully make up for how he had reacted earlier. Even if the latter thought was much less interesting than the initial.

"Yes, tea would be fine." He finally answered, getting another teacup from the shelf and replacing his other glass before joining Zexion at the table.

The Schemer nodded, pouring Marluxia a cup. "I hope you do not mind that it is black. I prefer to drink it plain with no cream or sugar. If you wish to add this in I believe there is milk in the refrigerator and sugar in the third cupboard, bottom shelf."

"Don't worry about milk or sugar, I'm sweet enough." The older male smiled to himself as he sparked a small laugh from Zexion.

Marluxia took a sip of his tea, noticing more and more details of the enigmatic Nobody. His skin was indeed pale but not _white_, never white. That word could not enrapture how beautiful his complexion was. _Porcelain_. That would be the appropriate word, porcelain skin, just like a finely crafted doll, fair, flawless, and so fragile. Porcelain skin that would look so right with no article of clothing to stop the continuous color, wrapped in silk sheets, a blush on his cheekbones. The image engraved itself in Marluxia's head. He wondered if he would be as fragile as the material, would he have to be gentle as not to mar his skin? The thought of leaving a bruise on him, preferably on the soft column of his neck excited him far more then treating his fellow Nobody like a glass doll. His hair so multilayered, so lustrous, it looked so soft. He longed to touch the boy's hair, gently pulling it. Marluxia could imagine that giving the boy a shiver of delight, causing him to press their bodies together. His thin frame against him, legs wrapped around his waist, soft, beautiful voice calling his name.

He was surprised he had not taken more notice to the boy previously. How could such a unique beauty escape him when only moments ago he had thought of him as nothing but a kid? Even if he was a bit on the younger side, it had no effect on how appealing he was. "Zexion," he allowed the name to roll off his tongue. Somehow his name even seemed gorgeous.

"Yes XI?" Zexion tilted his head, revealing more of that ever so tempting neck.

"Please, call me by name."

He nodded, taking a drink of his own tea, "As you wish. Yes, Marluxia?"

His name sounded so sweet coming from those full lips that were rarely seen in a smile. How wonderful they would be wrapped around his length, while his head bobbed up and down. Marluxia downed the rest of his tea in attempt to banish the devious, Zexion-centric thoughts forming in his mind. "You're absolutely gorgeous," he became aware that the lecherous ache was evident in his voice, "beautiful in every way. It's a shame that you don't allow yourself to be seen more. You are hardly the type that needs to be hidden away in a basement."

Before he could even think of what he was doing he found that he was standing, while Zexion was sitting on the kitchen table, legs loosely wrapped around his waist. Both his cup and the teapot moved carelessly over to the side. Marluxia pulled himself closer, making it evident to the other that he was aroused.

"Zexion…I want you so…bad." The Assassin breathed in the younger male's ear, "Please…_please_ let me have you."

In response Zexion tightened his legs around Marluxia and brought his lips up to the other's. Tangling his finger's in pink tresses, while taking Marluxia's bottom lip into his mouth, tongue running over it before delivering a gentle bite.

Marluxia's head suddenly felt clouded. He couldn't feel Zexion pull him in even closer, nor hear the wanton moan that was released so close to his ear. "Zexi—don't feel so good—dizzy…" He muttered, hearing coming back.

"Excellent," came the cool reply from Zexion. He pushed Marluxia off, causing him to hit the table rather hard and knock the wind out of him.

Struggling to breathe, but not feeling the full pain, Marluxia gave a confused look to Zexion, who merely smiled, except something about this one didn't seem right. "Just close your eyes. Welcome the sleep, you will find yourself somewhere more enjoyable soon."

Not comprehending what was going on, he struggled to keep his eyes open. His lids fluttering madly until they were so heavy he couldn't even try to keep them open. Then he knew nothing but black.

* * *

Marluxia was awakened by the clatter of metal. Having no idea what the source could be he opened a cerulean eye to see himself in a dark area of the Castle he had never been before. He was kneeling on hard, cold, damp ground, clothes absent from his body, making him feel vulnerable. Around his wrists and ankles were heavy iron shackles attached to the wall by chains, allowing him some room for movement, or at least enough to stand up. _Where was he?_ _Wait_, was he even in the Castle? No, he must be still there, there was no possible way he could have been taken out without someone noticing. Even be that the case, what was he doing here? He had gone to bed in his own room, hadn't he? This must have been some sort of prank. Yes, that is what it was. Soon enough he'd see Axel with his damned near trademarked flaming red hair and cocky smirk, laughing about how could someone that can so easily be taken to something akin to a _dungeon_ without noticing be Superior. However, that moment would never come. Instead a quiet, bored voice echoed through the room.

"I see you have finally awoken." More metal being moved around before an irritating squeak followed by a roll marked the arrival of a metal table, covered by cloth. Steering the table, was a short, teenage Nobody with slate hair, _Zexion._

Suddenly the events that lead up to him being there played through his mind; awakening, going to the kitchen, having tea with Zexion, kissing Zexion, passing out while he saw the boy give him a cruel smile. He was responsible for him being shackled in this place. "You! What did you do to me?"

The boy tilted his head with mock confusion. "Done something to you?" He plopped a large book on to the table, "Why I have not done anything to you yet, so I must say I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Like hell!" Marluxia pulled on the chain, "How did you get me here? Did you put an aphrodisiac in my tea to seduce me!?"

The teen frowned, "Close, but not quite. I synthesized a rather weak, but particular sedative that is utterly undetectable, even to my extra sensitive nose. There was no aphrodisiac, but that may have been a wise decision. It would have made the sedative work quicker, but I wouldn't have nearly as fun toying with you."

Then the beauty that Marluxia viewed had been his own, unaltered by a drug. Looking the boy over yet again, he saw the same beauty, a perfect angel, standing next to the table with a cruel smile. The only difference was in his eyes. Instead of the bright, innocent blue, they seemed to taken the same qualities as ice, cold and thin, underneath black, freezing, unreadable water.

"To be honest," his voice as indecipherable as his eyes, "I expected you to put up more of a struggle. Or to at least see past what your groin was leading you on to. Would you ever really expect me to lower myself that much, just to sleep with you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh well, I suppose that is another thing you will learn tonight."

"You see," Zexion gave a wave of his hand and summoned a very familiar object, with a long, pink metallic-rose blade and a green handle, Marluxia's very own scythe. "I intend to make a lesson quite clear to you. I am tired of IV's endless rants about how disrespectful you are."

"How a Neophyte, complete and utter dirt, has the nerve to stand up to an elder. How this Neophyte that is called _Superior_, believes that he can order those who have been around before him to do such degrading work." Zexion pointed Marluxia's scythe at him, the blade too close to his bare chest for comfort.

He gave a hollow laugh, "As irritating as it is to listen to IV, I must agree. Your behavior has been out of hand and as much as I _despise_ to be the one to do the dirty work, it seems as if I am the only one willing."

Desperately Marluxia waved his hand, trying to summon his scythe, a portal, anything that might lead to his freedom. VI's eyes narrowed and the corner of his lips lifted up, "XI, did you think I would be idiotic enough to allow you any escape? As I had stated he sedative is very unique, not only does it knock you out for a short amount of time, but it completely blocks any ability you may have had. This effect has a much longer duration, having the potential to last for weeks. However, the amount I had given you will only disable you for a day or so."

Drawing a thin line over Marluxia's chest with the scythe he teased him, not putting enough pressure on to break the skin. He was too afraid to move, knowing exactly how sharp his scythe was, he did not want a limb severed, or even possibly worse. In a vain attempt to escape from the increasing pressure he pressed himself against the cold wall as he felt skin on his chest split as easily as paper, then the scythe was taken away.

A long curved laceration went across Marluxia's chest, blood flowing through it freely. Zexion stood back leaning on the scythe leisurely, admiring his work, seeing the rivulets run down past his toned stomach and stopping at the thigh just to roll off and hit the floor. "XI, you really do have a nice body. Perfectly toned, not too pale, nor tan, a perfect example of the male figure." The Schemer blinked, "Though that is not making me feel apologetic for what I'm doing. Dare I say, I am even enjoying this work."

"Bastard." The Assassin growled, the stinging from the gash, resounding through his body.

Zexion sighed, taking the cloth off the table he had wheeled in, revealing a large array of various sharp objects, ranging from fine, sharp scalpels to rusty dissection pins. Underneath, on the bottom shelf were unlabeled bottles in just as many shapes and sizes that would be used for unknown purposes. "That is just the kind of behavior I was talking about XI. Calling your superior a 'bastard,' is going to get you nowhere."

Unemotional, eyes sweeping past the objects, settling on a small scalpel, taking that in his hand while shoving other things in his pockets, "I'll start with this, just to be merciful. It is sharp so pain will be minimal, blood on the other hand…but worry not. I will not allow you to bleed to death."

_Merciful?_ Hardly. If this was merciful, he didn't even want to think what would happen with when he was feeling angered.

The way VI walked towards him was almost something like he was coming on to him, save for the scalpel in his hand and too calm look. He paused when he reached Marluxia's body, resting a hand on his chest, tracing the first cut he had made. The finger was coated thick with blood, tentatively he brought it into his mouth, before giving a satisfied smile. "I think I may very well enjoy this quite a bit." He kissed Marluxia, much like he had earlier. Soft and delicate, hesitantly he kissed Zexion back, allowing him to take the lead. His tongue probed at Marluxia's lips before entering, sharing with him the same salty metallic flavor he had gotten from his blood. Curiously enough, this kiss made Marluxia aroused again. He internally cursed himself for finding kissing an absolute psychopath erotic.

Zexion broke the kiss, with a pleasant look on his face, beauty enticing Marluxia. "You did very good, for that you must be rewarded, but do not expect me to skip on the punishment for earlier."

He lapped at the large cute on his chest, while making another one right below it with the scalpel. As he had promised it didn't hurt terribly, and only stung when Zexion's tongue delved into the cut, then made another, repeating the process until he was just below his navel. Sticking the scalpel in he traced around the insides, occasionally scraping the flesh. Contrary to the other incisions, these ones cost a considerable amount of pain. He kissed the flesh and put the scalpel down.

Marluxia gave a sigh of relief, then he saw Zexion pulled several thick, dirty pins out of his pocket. He traveled a bit lower, licking the tip of Marluxia's erect member and nuzzling it in a way that seemed so chaste, yet sexual. Taking one of the pins in his hands he traced down the shaft, licking right behind where the metal had touched, then _thankfully_ moved upward to his navel, pinching the skin with one hand and inserting it into the skin with the other.

The older male jumped as the pain radiated from the very spot while metal was still pushing through it. "F-fuck." Marluxia bit his lip in attempt to stop a scream while the other side's skin was pierced.

"I'm sorry," Zexion sucked on the tip, licking every bit of precum that excreted, "but you had to be punished for such _foul_ attitude."

He stuck another pin in through the navel, this time it was quick and careless, as he was more focused on coating Marluxia's cock with saliva, varying from long licks on the underside, to sucking on every single area on his shaft. Zexion felt Marluxia tense up, and without warning took the scalpel he had dropped earlier and stabbed his thigh with it, immediately bringing him out of the half-dazed pleasure.

"You are not to cum yet." Zexion took the scalpel out of his leg and stood up.

Fumbling with some things in his pocket he found what he was looking for, a small ring of keys. In a completely adorable way he stood up on his tip-toes to unshackle Marluxia's wrists.

The older male cast a look of disbelief. "I am not letting you go yet either. Lay down. I'm only readjusting you to make things easier for the both of us."

Zexion roughly pushed Marluxia to the ground and straddled him. Within seconds he was shackled again to the floor, giving him a good idea as to what was going to happen. Hurriedly, the boy unzipped his coat, revealing more of that beautiful skin, unmarked and pure.

Switching his scalpel for a slightly duller knife he traced more lines on Marluxia, at times digging in, causing the Assassin to cry out. "First I must make sure our lesson has worked. Who is Superior?" Zexion asked calmly taking a box of needles out of his coat pocket.

"I don't—argh!" Zexion shoved a needle underneath Marluxia's thumbnail.

"I am so sorry, but you did not answer quickly enough. Try again." He prepared another needle, "Who is Superior?"

"Xemnas!" He cried out quickly.

"Excellent," Zexion stuck a pin deep into his shoulder, "but you forgot to mention who else."

"Xigbar! Xaldin! Vexen! Lexaeus! You!" He breathed heavily, not wanting any more pain.

The Illusionist kissed Marluxia's forehead, "Good. Who are you to respect?"

"My Superiors!" he said right on cue as if he had been trained.

"Such a quick learner, now I can completely reward you." He took out all of the needles and pins he had inserted in the other male, leaving open puncture wounds.

He stood up to remove his boots, then pants. Doing both casually, regardless of the quite obvious bulge in his pants. No attempt at all to seduce him, perhaps that is why Marluxia found it even more attractive than if he did.

The Schemer now stood above him, completely naked, and for once in this night looking unsure of what he was doing. With flushed cheeks he grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the metal cart straddled Marluxia again. Putting a considerable amount in his hands he stroked his erection, making sure it was smooth before positioning himself over him.

The calm demeanor he had earlier had nearly disappeared. He was now shaking and looking absolutely terrified. Despite all the pain Zexion had put him through, and irrational reasons to torture him, he still wanted to comfort the boy. In his best attempt while being chained down he spoke with a soft voice, "If you don't want to do this you can stop now."

"I am not doing this for you." He gave a pathetic attempt at a glare.

He paused, taking in a few breaths then lowering himself on to Marluxia's erect cock.

Marluxia gasped at how _tight_ Zexion was. His warm insides gripped his erection so firmly he wasn't sure how long he would be able to last. Not giving himself too much time to adjust, Zexion began riding Marluxia quickly, feeling the tip of his cock hit a particularly soft spot deep inside of him. Regardless of the pain he went faster, Marluxia's thrusts now matching his, every thrust up hitting that spot.

The Schemer leaned over, his head resting on Marluxia's shoulder moaning more than he was breathing. Taking the key, Zexion unshackled one of Marluxia's hands allowing him to pump the other's member. Picking up the speed, Marluxia pounded into Zexion, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing the room along with the teen's cries. The more he continued the less painful his wounds got, in fact they seemed to fade away as well, but none of that mattered, he was beyond caring what state he was in. The sex was better than any he had ever experienced.

Zexion was extremely close. His entire cock was coated in a slick layer of precum, while his insides were almost painfully tight around Marluxia. Within a few more thrusts he came with a beautiful cry of his name and coating both of their stomachs in cum. After seeing such an _amazing_ sight, Marluxia thrust deep inside of him and came as well.

Closing his eyes, Marluxia was surprised that the ground felt soft and welcoming, more than likely it was due to the fact he was so worn out from his insane night. Cracking an eye open he found that he was not in the unrecognizable room at all, and was instead in _his _room tied to _his_ bed with a—"Silk scarf?" he asked disbelievingly

To his side he found Zexion completely nude curled up in a ball around his now closed Lexicon. Putting that together with his now non-existent wounds and the open bottle of lubricant he yet again hand another realization. "All of that—the torture—the tea—the sex, was an illusion?"

"Not the sex," Zexion corrected, "nor the tea. I had to knock you out, but the rest was an illusion."

Making quick work of his silk restraint he freed himself, "And why might I ask did you do this? Were you feeling sadistic?"

The teen shrugged, "You needed to be taught a lesson in respect. What better than to scare it into you?"

Marluxia laughed, knocking the Lexicon off the bed and pinning Zexion to the mattress, "We'll see about respect…"

**A/N:**

Wasn't too horrible right? .

Review and tell me your thoughts.

Or dont? Reviewers just get more love~


End file.
